


Missing Pieces of A Family that Used to Be

by confusedbuthereanyway



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Emilie Agreste Centric, Emilie Agreste Lives, Feisty Emilie Agreste, Good Parent Emilie Agreste, Identity Reveal, Love Triangles, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Multi, Peacock Emilie Agreste, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedbuthereanyway/pseuds/confusedbuthereanyway
Summary: One and a half years after Emilie Agreste's so-called "disappearance" Emilie wakes up from her coma to find that nothing is how she left it.Post Hawkmoth. Gabriel gave up on resurrecting Emilie so he and Nathalie stopped using their MiraculousWork in Progress, Final number of Chapters still unknown.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Duusu & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nooroo, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Back to reality

Emilie woke up to herself lying contained in a glass chamber, placed in a large, almost cave like room.

 _What the hell am I doing in here,_ she thought, and with her best efforts, she was able to push open the glass that separated her from the outside world. Once she made her way out, stumbling a bit due to her wobbling legs, she slowly walked toward something that looked like a lift to take her out of the room.

 _Why in god’s great name do I feel so fatigued? I can barely walk._ Once she made her way into the lift, she pressed a button that she hoped would take her out of wherever she had found herself.

After the lift ride had ended, she was surprised to find herself standing in the middle of the Atelier. _Gabriel’s office?_ She could see a dimmed light coming through the shaded windows, _late afternoon_ , she hypothesised.

Everything was all a guess though. She had zero idea what time it was, or even what day it was. She trudged toward the heavy black doors, which led into the main foyer, opening them to see absolutely no soul in sight. No one? She thought, _No one is here, not Gabriel, or Adrien? Not even Alan*, or Nathalie? She racked her brain for answers but came up short. Why can’t I remember anything?_ She decided to take the trek up the marble stairs, and toward the bedrooms, regardless of the fact that her legs screamed for her to sit down. She would not rest until she could see her family.

Once she finally made it to the top, the first door she saw was hers and Gabriel’s. She smiled slightly, and made the movement to open the door, twisting the handle, and pushing it open, only to find… “Gabriel? Nathalie?”

The couple looked absolutely terrified, like they’d seen a ghost (which they technically had). Emilie noticed that Nathalie had made no movement to cover up her naked figure (namely because of her pure, utter shock that Emilie Agreste was suddenly walking around after an entire year of looking like she’d already gone to the great beyond) and chose to cover her eyes until Nathalie made an effort to hide her breasts that were directly in her eyeline. _Bloody hell, what have I done to deserve this torture?_

“Good God Gabriel! You’re a lot of things, but I never thought you’d be the type to play into the cliché of sleeping with your assistant!” Emilie cried out, her eyes still covered by her hands. She slowly peaked out, glad to see that they’d both covered themselves up appropriately, though there was nothing appropriate about this scene.

“How are you alive?” Nathalie questioned.

“Be Quiet.” Emilie murmured, “and get out of this bedroom while you’re at it.”

Nathalie looked shocked. “But-“

“Not another word out of you.”

“Emilie, don’t you think,” Gabriel began.

“No. No beating around the bush. Give me the explanation, and give now.”

Gabriel had to admit, he was taken aback by the tone of his wife, it was a stark contrast to the usually sweet tone she gave him, but this was no everyday occurrence. He decided it was best if he told her the whole truth. “Emilie, to the public, you disappeared 1 ½ years ago. You’d been using the Peacock miraculous, but since it was damaged, it began detrimentally impact your health as well.

“I disappeared 1 ½ years ago?”

“Yes, Emilie. I’m afraid so. But we’d been trying everything we could to br-“

“We’ll speak about this later. I must find Adrien. I have to find my son.” Emilie said, her tone wavering, before running out of the room as abruptly as she’d entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WORK IS NOT BETA READ, do let me know of any typos or mistakes, i am what you might call a "lazy perfectionist" so i hate when things are wrong, but i'm usually too lazy to go look for mistakes lmfaoo  
> **ALSO!! for anyone wondering “who tf is Alan??” ive decided that Adrien’s body guard (nicknamed gorilla, which i personally think is mean) will be Alan, because i saw it in another fix and i like it. so deal if u dont :)


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Emilie meet again. Adrien asks questions, but he won't get the answers quite yet.

Emilie left the room quickly, absolutely shocked by the scene she’d just been presented with. _Gabriel and Nathalie. The two people I trusted the most. And yet they’ve managed to betray me in the most devastating way._ She finally arrived at the door she knew belonged to her son and knocked. “Adrien, can I come in?”

“Nathalie?” He said through the door, “Are you getting sick? You sound different.”

She could hear the knob turning as he swung the door open and was greeted by the sight of is presumed-dead mother.

“Mom!” he said, wrapping his arms around Emilie, “I thought you were dead?”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily my sweet child.” She responded, returning the hug warmly.

“But where’s father? Why didn’t he tell me you’d been found?”

“I only just woke up a few minutes ago, Adrien? How could he have known?”

“Woke up? What do you mean woke up?”

“That’s enough Adrien.” His father bellowed from behind them.

Emilie’s smile quickly turned to a frown as she saw Nathalie follow close behind in a robe, as well as how comfortable she looked being in the presence of them without proper clothing. _How long had this been going on while I was out of it?_

Emilie looked at her husband, “I’ve been gone for almost two years. What’s the problem with allowing our child to ask questions? His mother gone for two years, and you deny him the opportunity to know why?”

Emilie noticed how uncomfortable Nathalie and Gabriel had become over her statement. There must have been something about her miraculous related incident that they didn’t want Adrien to know about. She stood up straight enough to reach Gabriel’s ear and quietly whispered “This is because of the Miraculous, isn’t it?”

Gabriel nodded solemnly, before beckoning the two women into a room, and telling Adrien to carry on with his homework. Reluctantly he agreed, but not without one more hug from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this ones a bit shite. the creative juices (lol) were flowing for the last chapter, but not so much the second. I'm still not quite sure where i'm going to take this, but hopefully the tags give you the general gist of what i'm currently toying with for this storyline. i'll remove tags if they no longer coincide with what i'm planning.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie is not happy with the adjustments that happened while she was away. Specifically the adjustment between her husband and his assistant.

“What the hell has been going on with you two while I’ve been gone? Don’t tell me you used my disappearance as an opportunity to sleep with each other?”

“Emilie, I can assure you that this is a recent adjustment.” Gabriel tried, “I swear, we’d been trying to save you for a year. If it wasn’t for those blasted children, LadyBug and Chat Noir, we would’ve saved you already.”

“Hold on. Your plans were being thwarted by children? Jesus Christ Gabriel, you were fighting children? And even with that obvious advantage, you still couldn’t win?” To Emilie, the prospect of Gabriel losing multiple times to a couple of kids was almost amusing. 

“It was purely for the intention of getting you back.”

“Well I suppose it was all in vain, since you never met your goal, right? But anyway, where do you come in, Nathalie?”

“I was using the Peacock miraculous, in order to help bring you back. I suppose Gabriel and I fell in love along the way.”

Emilie couldn’t help but sneer at that comment. “You gave this bitch my miraculous? And then had the audacity to fall in love with her too? While you were supposed to be saving me?” Gabriel opened his mouth, beginning to say something, but she didn’t let him start. “So, I’ve been sitting underneath your house, practically dead to the world, all while you two were snogging*, and fighting children.” _Bloody idiots,_ she thought. 

“Emilie, I’m truly sorry,” Gabriel began.

“Yes, I bet you are. But there’s no better way to apologise, than to tell your son what’s going on, because you have left him in the dark for almost two years. I’m going to London to see my sister, and Adrien is coming with me. By the time we’re done packing, you better have told him. Otherwise, I’ll be the one spilling the beans, and trust me, I will not paint either of you in a preferable light.”

“Wait, please Emilie, there has to be some other way to resolve this.”

“That will be Ms. Graham de Vanily, to you Nathalie. Please go book a train for me and Adrien, 10 o’clock tomorrow morning. You know, like a good assistant is supposed to. And phone Amelie about my arrival as well.”

Nathalie sighed, "Right away, Ms. Graham de Vanily."

"Perfect."

"God, Emilie, you always knew how to take someone's ego down a notch." Gabriel retorted.

"Please Gabriel, your ego is so big that it needs a whole room to itself, and don't worry, I'll be happy to take yours down a notch or two as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **snogging=euro slang, sex  
> these chapters are super short, but i've got adhd and a shitty attention span meaning i can't sit for very long without getting distracted. Also, i don't like reading SUPER long stories so these are short and sweet chapters that are quick to write. i don't know how much I'll write for this fic so uh, its a surprise, i suppose.   
> also, just wanted to say that Emilie being unnecessarily mean to Nathlie rather than Gabriel is not because I'm a misogynist or anything like that, don't worry, Emilie is gonna be mean to both of them :)   
> also next episode is gonna be connected to the season three episode "Felix". We don't get very much background on the Graham de Vanily family besides knowing that Emilie and Amelie are twins and have sons who look alike. So for the next chapter I will sort of just be making things up about the family as I go.  
>  For a little bit of clarification on where this story might be going, I just want to establish Emilie as her own character with her own relationships because I think she deserves that, and we really only see her as a lifeless corpse (lol) in the show.   
> Also, it is still so funny to me that Hawkmoth literally fights children, and sees nothing wrong with that lmfaoo, fr this man needs a hobby.


	4. Mother and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Emilie talk.

-time skip, approx. 4 hours later-

Emilie was sitting at the large dining table, writing a packing list for the travel when she heard her son’s footsteps race down the marble stairs.

“Mother? Nathalie just informed me that we’d be going to London tomorrow?”

“Yes, my love. We’re going to see Amelie, Marc and Felix. Nathalie has already confirmed everything with my sister. We’ll be staying with them for the weekend.”

“Marc?” Adrien asked.

“Yes, Amelie’s husband, my child. Am I missing something?”

“Yes mother, Uncle Marc died a few months after you disappeared.”

“Oh, that’s terrible. I’ll give her my condolences when we’re in London. Have your father and Nathalie talked to you about anything important recently?”

“No? Nathalie has only told me about the travels.”

“I see.” _They still have yet to tell him,_ she thought, _do they really want me to be the one to do it?_ Emilie noticed that Adrien had become distracted, _looking at something like… A girl clad in spandex? Is Adrien not too young to be looking at this sort of material?_ “Adrien? What are you looking at?”

Adrien looked up from his phone, a blush beginning to creep on his face, “Oh, um, it’s nothing. Just Ladybug.”

“Ladybug?”

“She’s a superhero in Paris-“

“And you’ve got a crush on her.” Emilie said, giggling at how red her son’s face became. “It’s okay! No need to be ashamed. You can tell me if you’d like.”

“She’s been saving Paris ever since Hawkmoth showed up. She’s saved my life multiple times. She’s the coolest girl ever.”

“Well then, Paris’ crime rate was so bad when you were born. I’m certainly grateful that she’s here to keep people safe.

“Yeah, me too. I’m also glad that you’re back.”

“Me too,” Emilie said smiling, “Now then, do you need any help packing or can you be a big boy and do it yourself?”

Adrien laughed, “Yes, Maman. I can be a big boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is nice, and fluffy. Last episode was a little more mean and sad so I'm trying to balance it out.  
> Also, I hope yall appreciate how much I'm updating lol, because I feel bad if I make people wait. Also, it's the weekend right now, so don't be surprised if I don't update often during the week, I'm in highschool and I have a pretty solid course load, so I'll upload whenever I can.  
> Honestly, I feel like having his mum back is probably the thing Adrien needs the most right now. Gabriel is a shitty father figure, and he needs someone who actually cares for him the way that Emilie does. The poor thing is literally in an emotionally abusive relationship, and I feel so bad for him. Maybe I'll do a little bit of a custody case later on, because Adrien deserves to be as far away from that abusive son of a bitch as soon as possible.


	5. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie wants to know why they haven't said anything.

As Emilie began to walk up the grand staircase towards the rooms, she noticed the door to the atelier was open, and saw Gabriel and Nathalie sitting inside, speaking in hushed voices. She walked in and asked, “how come you’ve still yet to tell Adrien anything? It’s been four hours.”

“Emilie, we still have no idea how you even woke up in the first place. To tell Adrien, we must tell him the whole story, including why you disappeared, and why you suddenly came back into consciousness.” Gabriel responded resolutely.

“Exactly, Ms. Graham de Vanily. We believed that your deep sleep would be permanent if we did not used the miraculous of creation and destruction for a wish, but now we don’t know.”

“And the Grimoire does not hold any explanations?” Emilie questioned, “there’s no one of authority, whom you could ask questions to?”

“No one. The only miraculous guardian in Paris that could’ve possessed even a smidgen of knowledge, gave over guardianship to Ladybug.”

“Ladybug, you mean the girl that Adrien has a crush on?” The pair looked confused, and Emilie rolled her eyes. _Thank god this poor child has his mother back if Gabriel and Nathalie couldn’t notice this blatantly obvious fact about him._ “Why not just ask her?”

“Emilie, if we were to ask her, she’d immediately know that we had possession of the peacock miraculous at one point. We’d all be immediate targets for the crimes of Hawkmoth and Mayura.”

“No, not all of us. Just you two idiots.” _I’m not the one who was wreaking havoc all over Paris and fighting children. Only you two are to blame._

“Emilie-” Gabriel started.

“I’ll talk to Ladybug then.” Emilie stated, “everyone knows that I’ve been gone for 1 ½ years. No one would think I’d been Mayura. Nathalie and I have a different height and build, we probably don’t look the same when using the miraculous.”

“Too risky. We’ll find another way to tell Adrien. Please, give us more time Emilie.” 

“Fine. But you need to put out a press-release so that I can leave the house. I’ve looked it up, and apparently people think you murdered me.”

“The press will do anything for a good story.”

Gabriel looked at Nathalie and she responded, “I’ll get right on it. It might be a rush-job if you’d like to leave the house by tomorrow morning.”

“Just get it done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad y'all like how i've been writing these as short chapters because I cannot bring myself to write super long chapters. I like the order in writing things this way, it feels more organised in my opinion.  
> Also before any of y'all get pressed, I do ship gabenath, so i am trying my hardest to somehow make them endgame, while also making Emilie happy, because that's what she deserves.   
> I've been making these chapters primarily dialogue because it's hard to primarily base things on actions and inner thoughts when interacting with other characters, so sorry if you don't like this lol, i'm trying.


	6. Camembert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie hates the circumstances.   
> She and Adrien have a little talk about Camembert.

Emilie wondered if any of her old clothes would still be in the bedroom. Chances were that Gabriel had probably moved them to storage, after her being away for so long. She walked into the bedroom which had once been the backdrop for such a treacherous sight and shuddered. Opening the door to what used to be her closet, she was surprised to see that her clothes, jewelry, and even makeup, sat untouched, except for a light layer of dust which had settled onto them. She laughed, _so Gabriel can sleep with another women, but yet doesn’t have the courage to put away my clothes?_

Once she’d finished packing, she stored her suitcase at the bottom of the main stairs and noticed that the sun had set already. _This has probably been the longest day of my entire life._ She noticed that Nathalie and Gabriel were sitting at the dinning table, and decided it’d be best if she asked them which room she’d be staying in for the night, because obviously she was not going to sleep in her old room.

“Good evening you two. Where do you think I could be staying for tonight? Given the obvious circumstances.”

Nathalie and Gabriel looked at each other uncomfortably, and Emilie began to feel envious of those looks, the ones she once shared with Gabriel.

He finally spoke up though, “Emilie, if it’s no trouble, I suppose we could put you in the guest bedroom.”

Emilie gave an insincere smile, “no trouble at all.” She said, before retreating back to the second floor.

* * *

Emilie woke the next morning to an empty bed. It was probably the first time it had ever happened since she was 20. This was a lot for her process in one day, she felt overwhelmed. She looked over at the clock sitting next to her bed and saw that it was 7 o’clock AM. They luckily had 3 hours before their train would depart.

Once she’d finished getting ready, she headed over to Adrien’s room in order to wake him up. Just as she was about to knock, she saw a bright flash of green light underneath the door. “Adrien? Are you alright?” she said, opening the door.

Adrien was standing near a window, which had been propped open. “Good morning Mother. I’m fine, why?” She noticed how fidgety he looked, as if he were hiding something.

“I just saw some sort of green flash through your door. Probably nothing. Why have you got your window propped open so early in the morning.”

“Airflow, obviously.”

“Obviously…” Emilie was never one to be suspicious, but she knew very well that there was something he was hiding from her. “And what obvious reason is there for your room to smell like poignant cheese?”

He beckoned her in and showed her a huge stash of cheese sitting in one of his cupboards. “I’ve recently taken to camembert, Maman.” 

There was a small voice, barely registerable, that said, “Hey! Keep her away from the cheese!”

“Plagg, quiet!” She could hear him whisper. _Plagg,_ she wondered, _the name felt familiar._

“Hmm? Adrien, were you saying something? Speak up.” She said.

“Oh, nothing Mother. The cheese can get stinky and father dislikes it, so that’s why I always keep a window open.”

“Interesting. Anyway, start getting ready to leave, I’ve already told Alan that we’ll be leaving at 9:20.”

“Alan? Who is Alan?”

“The driver, Adrien. How do you not know his name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a longer chapter for you guys.   
> also, can we applaud the fact that I've done 5 chapters in 1 day? Probably gonna burn out, but don't worry, I won't abandon this story. Uploads will definitely not be this fast come monday, so sorry about that haha.


	7. Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Adrien have a little chat.  
> Adrien Centric Chapter.

After his mother left, Adrien quickly shut the door so that he could scold his Kwami without any witness. “Plagg, you know you’re not supposed to be out when others are around! My mother could’ve seen you!”

The black cat Kwami flew out to Adrien’s eye level, “Who cares, it’s not like she’d seen me anyway.”

“But I’m almost 100% sure she heard you Plagg. She even almost saw me de-transform.”

“Your Mom’s been out of it for the past two years. You think she even knows Chat Noir exists?” The Kwami questioned.

“Probably not…”

“So then don’t worry about it. Doubt she even knows what a Kwami is. Guarantee you she’d seek psychological evaluation for hearing voices before she’d ever think you had a little flying creature living in your room.”

“But my Mother isn’t crazy for being suspicious. And what sane teenage boy likes Camembert?”

* * *

Adrien was just about ready when he heard his mother calling from the main foyer, “Adrien! Time to leave!”

He grabbed all his stuff and then looked his Kwami dead in the eye. “Plagg. No funny business. We’re going to London for the weekend, and we’ll be staying with Aunt Amelie and my cousin Felix.”

“Felix? You mean that cheese squeezing, lying, Adrien look-alike?”

“Yes, Plagg. Him. Please behave.”

“I’ll try.” The Kwami responded, but Adrien didn’t fully believe him. _It was best if he kept Plagg on a tight leash while they were in London, lest he manage to accidentally cataclysm something, or worse, someone._

As he walked down the stairs to the main entryway, he saw his mother waiting for him, as well as Nathalie, and his Father. He was slightly curious why they wouldn’t be coming with them, but he knew his father didn’t quite like Aunt Amelie, so it was probably for the best.

“Okay, let’s be off then. Nathalie, Gabriel, we’ll see you late Sunday night.”

“Good bye,” Gabriel responded, Nathalie simply nodded in acknowledgement.

 _Something must have happened when I wasn’t there,_ Adrien thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really like this chapter to be honest haha! I think I might do a few more Adrien centric chapters because they're super fun and I think his conversations with Plagg are hilarious.


	8. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie and Adrien begin their journey to London.

Once they’d arrived at the station, they made their way to the train. Through the press-release Gabriel had put out, there had been quite a few paparazzi who came to see her and Adrien, but luckily Alan had done his job of keeping them away. “Startrain,” she said to Adrien once they’d been seated, “they’ve made quite a few amazing advancements while I’ve been gone.”

“Definitely, there’s a lot you’ve missed.”

“So I’ve heard. Your father tells me you’ve recently started attending school.” Adrien nodded, so she continued, “made any good friends yet?”

“Yep! There’s my best friend Nino, Alya, Marinette, Alix, Kim, Ivan, and a few others.”

“Well, I’m glad. I never really liked the prospect of having you homeschooled. At least now you’re getting a good amount of social interaction each day besides your father and his… staff.”

* * *

They’d been halfway through the Train ride when Adrien popped the question he’d been meaning to ask. “Mother? How did you…wake up… in the first place.”

Emilie became a little uneasy at that. She’d said she’d give Nathalie and Gabriel a bit more time to research her sudden consciousness and get their stories straight. _W_ _hat do I say? What do I say? What do I say?_ She racked her brain, trying to find the vaguest answer possible, but came up short. _I can’t tell him the truth, but I could tell him part of the truth?_

“Adrien, I’ve been in a coma these last few years. Your father has kept me in a private hospital institution, in order to keep away from the public eye. That’s really the best possible explanation I can give you right now.”

“Oh. I understand. But why couldn’t he have just told me?”

“Everything was so uncertain. I can’t speak for his ways, but maybe he didn’t want to give you false hope. It might have been easier for you to move on if you didn’t know the full truth.”

“I su-” Adrien began, but was cut off by his mother’s sharp gasp. “Maman? What is it?”

“Cat!?” She whisper-shouted, “What in the bloody hell is that?”

Adrien looked in the direction she was pointing, only to see his eyes land on his Kwami, wide-eyed, holding a piece of camembert, frozen in terror.

“Meow?” The Kwami tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh really hope y'all like this, cause i'm super excited for where this chapter leads to. Only two chapter uploads for today (chap 7-8). I wrote a lot in advance yesterday, so I'm gonna spread them out over the upcoming week.


	9. Maman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilie says something she shouldn't have.

“Meow.” Adrien said sarcastically. “That’s the best you can do Plagg?”

“Where did you get that?” Emilie asked. _Before I’d had fallen into a coma, the miraculous of the Black Cat was no where to be found, and know it’s sitting right in front of me, in the possession of my Son?_

“Exotic cat. Father got it for me as a sympathy present when you disappeared.” He tried.

“Don’t lie to me, Adrien.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Um-”

“Maman? Do you know what this is?” Adrien asked again, slowly.

“Adrien. How in God’s name would you expect me to know what a Kwami is?” _Crap. Now I’ve fucked up._

“Mother? A Kwami? Now I feel like you’re the one lying to me.”

“You know, you could just tell her the truth,” Plagg said from below, still munching on his cheese, “Everything seems like it’s out in the open now.”

“Plagg!” Adrien said, eyes widening, “Back in the bag. Now.”

The Kwami flew bag into the bag, though both of his Green eyes still peered out from Adrien’s case so that he could watch the scene unfolding before him.

“So, it is a Kwami.” His mother confirmed.

“Yes. Fine. It’s a Kwami. How do you even know what those are?”

 **“Now arriving in King Cross Station, London. Please begin Departing.”** The conductor said over the train’s loudspeaker.

“We’ll speak about this later. Grab your bag, and your… cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, only one chapter and it's super short, but it ads to the suspense.. ig lol.  
> school is literally kicking my butt lol, and I'm working to turn in all my late assignments so i definitely won't be posting as much.


End file.
